Basic mechanisms of the secretory process are studied in cells of the rat pancreas, salivary and lacrimal glands. Techniques utilized include light and electron microscopy, cytochemistry, radioautography, and biochemistry. Major areas of investigation are: (1) the structure and function of the Golgi apparatus and GERL; (2) experimental pathology and lysosome function in salivary glands; (3) structure and permeability properties of junctional complexes in the rat parotid gland; (4) the role of salivary duct cells in protein reabsorption; (5) structure cytochemistry of the salivary glands of the rat soft palate; and (6) parotid Beta-adrenergic receptor localization using labeled antagonists.